Betty Ross
'''Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' is a scientist and Bruce Banner's girlfriend. Biography Early life Betty Ross met Bruce Banner in college, where they fell in love. After college, Betty and Bruce worked at Culver University as a cellular biologists. Gamma accident Betty was assisting Bruce with the Gamma Pulse experiment that resulted in the unintentional creation of the Hulk, a large, strong, green, being that Bruce, from that moment on, would turn into when his heartbeat got to fast or when he gets very angry. An accident in the lab caused Betty to be injured and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Bruce had already left. Bruce later quit his job and left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformation.The Incredible Hulk When Betty returned to work, her father, General Thaddeus Ross, had all of her work and data on the Gamma Pulse experiment taken away, but she had already made a back-up version in case Bruce would ever come back. Bruce's return Bruce eventually returns to Culver University, but not with the intentions to meet her. She however sees him, and forces him to stay the night, and gives him the data he required. The next day before Bruce left, Leonard Samson informs Gen. Ross of his presence, a battle ensues after Bruce is forced to transfer into the Hulk. During the battle, Hulk is shown to connect with Betty at multiple levels, as he realizes that she is the only one not wanting to hurt him. This results in his anger increase when he sees Betty being pressurized by Army Soldiers. With the fight over, Betty goes near him, being the only one who was not hurt near his presence. Hulk ensures her safety when a helicopter crashes upon them, and takes her in the mountains, where upon gaining conscience, she connects with the Hulk someone had never before, involving sitting beside him and holding his hand. Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changes back to Bruce overnight. Later, the pair stays at a motel for some time, where Betty apparently wanted to have the connections with Bruce, but he pulled back, as it excited him to the level which might change him back into the Hulk. Leaving every traceable things behind, Betty sells her mother’s last remembrance, a necklace, for the pair to travel to New York City, and meet Dr. Samuel Sterns (Mr. Blue), a close ally of Bruce. Bruce underestimates the track on him, and his email to Mr. Blue is tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then responds to the U.S. Army and General Ross. Helping Bruce find an antidote In New York, Dr. Sterns experimented an antidote on Bruce. During his transformed state, the Hulk is at the verge of destroying the laboratory, only to be controlled by Betty, whose interaction and soothing words to the Hulk makes him control his anger and change back to Bruce, there by, making the antidote work. However the U.S. Army intervenes, arrests Bruce and takes the pair back. On their way, Army soldiers report them that the Hulk is in the streets. General Ross, Bruce and Betty realize that he is Emil Blonsky. Bruce request Gen. Ross to let him try to stop him, which the general grudgingly complies. A battle follows, in which The Hulk falls weak in front of a now improved Blonsky, only to beat him when Blonsky’s action endanger Betty’s life. After beating him, Hulk and Betty share a peaceful moment together, in which he calls her name, and then flees before getting arrested. Later, Bruce, now in hiding at Bella Cooper, British Columbia somewhere in the mountains, manages to retain Betty’s necklace, and arranges it to be sent back to her. Relationships *Thaddeus Ross - Father *Bruce Banner - Lover Trivia *Betty is the only Pre-Avengers love interests not to be featured, or even mentioned, in The Avengers. Pepper Potts is featured in an extended cameo, Peggy Carter is featured in flashbacks, and Jane Foster is shown on S.H.I.E.L.D. screen to Thor by Agent Phil Coulson. References External links * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:The Incredible Hulk (video game) Characters